


Decorations

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [9]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 09 of 25daysofTorukaChristmas





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Lame as usual hohohoho
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Toru has been _rudely_ woken up with he loud shuffling, clacking of pans and the general noise he _generally attributed_ to Taka whacking Tomoya at the back of his head.

They're _not_ supposed to be here—the drummer and the bassist—because this week was meant to be a day off for him and his lover. A _day off_ from band activities, a _day off_ from their annoying band mates but no—the idiot _Takahiro_ probably summoned the two—

  
"Wow!" he heard Ryota yelled behind the door to Taka's bedroom, "That's a very _huge_ package, Mori-chan!"

  
_What?_

  
Toru's steps faltered at that, his hand freezing as it hovers the door knob. _A very huge what?_

  
He could hear Taka's loud, bright laughter and it _irked_ Toru because it's just 8 in the goddamned morning, _why is he already sounding so fucking happy? I_ t should be _illegal_! No one should be high and ecstatic at that hour!

  
But anyways—

  
_What the fuck are they talking about?_ Toru's brows furrowed in confusion and mild curiosity as he flung the door open—only to be greeted by a huge mess in the vocalist's living area.

  
"What the—,"

  
Three pairs of eyes landed on him. Tomoya instantly stopped eating his bread, while Ryota gawked at him— _what are you doing here, Toru?!_ Taka, just, you know, grinned brightly up at him, as he flailed his tattooed arms towards the boxes littering the once pristine wall.

  
"Oh you're finally awake, you goddamned _sleeping beauty!_ " he said, his voice a bit  _too_ loud and high-pitched for Toru's liking, "Look at these!"

  
Toru ignored his childhood friend's gawking. He probably looks a zombie who just crawled out of his grave—hair tousled, clothes ruined and barefoot—but he couldn't care less about his appearances, not in his or Takahiro's house. He obediently glanced at the room.

There were a lot of boxes, some were opened and were already rummaged—the bright colors of christmas greeting his eyes. Red and gold and green decorations can be found, as well as glass figurines and angels and balls—there's a lot of balls everywhere. And behind Taka, stood a really big, seven foot tall synthetic Christmas tree.

  
So that's probably what Ryota has been saying earlier huh, _it's huge alright..._

  
He glanced back at the vocalist who's looking at him expectantly, eyes gleaming and lips curled in a wide hopeful grin, "Well, Toru-san?" he urged.

  
"Well," Toru grouched, not daring to move an inch from his spot, "This looks like a motherfucking _pigsty_ —," cue the horrified gasps from the rhythm section, "All you need are the pigs in here—,"

  
" _Oink, oink!_ " Tomoya snorted, making pig-like noises that makes Toru want to stab him with a huge stick and roast him over the flames. But that would be disgusting, and messy and besides, Taka would definitely punish—

  
"Ack!" said Taka threw a medium-sized ball on the drummer's head, as if reading Toru's mind.

  
"Shut the fuck up, _pig_!" he said before turning towards him, "And you! How dare you call my living area a pigsty you _ungrateful_ fucker?!"

  
"You've made quite a _mess_ , Taka," he pointed out.

  
"So what?" he snapped, aggressively pulling out the bright garlands out of the box, "This is my house! And it's not like you're actually helping cleaning up the place!"

  
"Ouch!" Ryota gasped, grinning at Tomoya's general direction, "That burns, ne Tomo-kun?"

  
"Don't worry, Toruge, we have a lot of cols water in the fridge—,"

  
"Gah!!!!" Taka blew up, throwing everything within his reach—glitters and balls and plastic candy canes flying into the air towards the giggling partners in foolishness—and death because if they're not fast enough, the two would suffer slow painful deaths from the vocalist. "Get the fuck out! Why are you even here, you two! Out!!!" he screeched .

  
Toru watched in resignation as the two morons scrambled for the door, grabbing their shoes and making pig noises before they were pushed out of the goddamned door. Taka slammed the door shut, heaving, his hair's a mess and there's a few garlands slinging on his neck. He looks like a mad _porcupine_ —puffing out his cheeks like that and hair standing to every direction. A _adorable huffing porcupine_.

  
Taka muttered out a few more curses as he stomped back into the living area, plopping in front of the tree and glared at the Christmas balls in the box. The idiot is probably regretting kicking the two out, because no one would indulge him and help him decorate the tree, but he was also a stubborn idiot. He won't admit that he'll miss Tomoya and Ryota—well, at least, out loud.

  
_You shouldn't have kicked them out if you would pout dejectedly like that, mou!_

  
"The fuck are you looking at?!" he growled. Toru blinked out of his stupor, just noticing that the vocalist is now looming at him and has probably caught him ogling his cute flustered face in the act.

  
Uh-oh.

  
"You," he simply said. He thought that it would make the vocalist blush in embarassment or something, perhaps turn to him with a bashful look on his face while batting his eyelashes on those cheeks, but no. To his surprise, the older man just continued glaring at the decorations, grumbling something like _fuck you, it's not like I need anyone's help or something!_

  
Hnnn.

  
Okay, this is...

  
Toru sighed in exasperation. The morning has clearly not started in a good way, and if Taka would continue untangling the garlands in a violent manner like that, there would be no more colorful shit on their Christmas tree.

  
...

  
...

  
He blinked at that. When did this obviously synthetic tree became _our_ christmas tree? And more importantly—

  
"Why do you even need a Christmas tree?" he said as he casually plopped down a few feet away from the vocalist. He doesn't want to be too near the man coz _god knows_ when he would swing those candy canes and sparkling balls.

  
"Coz it's Christmas, duh," Taka growled before he toss the tangled garlands near Toru's direction. The vocalist then focused on un-boxing the glass displays, carefully plucking one after time.

  
"Do you know what Christmas us for?"  
There was deep silence after that. Toru glanced at the vocalist who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Toru decides that a pensive Takahiro is quite adorable too, with that serious look on his face, his lover could easily make the girls _swoon_ just by the sight of it.

  
"It's for parties," Taka huffed in annoyance after a while, "Lots of parties and gifts."

  
Toru, _probably feeling a but suicidal early in the morning,_ snorted at that.

  
"What?!" Taka naturally turned his body towards him, and if he wasn't just holding a fragile decor, the little shut definitely won't hesitate to fling it onto his face, "Why?! Do you know what Christmas is for?!"

  
Toru cowered at that. Of course, he knows shit about it. Maybe someone's baby's birthday or something. It's not like he care anyway, he's a Shinto Buddhist and not even a religious one at that. He rarely visit shrines, only during the Hatsumode or when the band wants to visit a local one in their tours.

  
"No, but—,"

  
"See?! You're just as clueless as me!" Toru couldn't really see the point of this conversation at all so he just grabbed the garlands and tried untangling it, "And don't fucking touch that! I can decorate _my_ tree all by myself!"

  
"It's _our_ tree—,"

  
"You don't even live in this house!"

  
"Oh, but weren't you the _one_ who's dragging me into this house the moment we got out of the studio?" he cocked his head, challenging the man to refute that statement. Taka has been so _needy_ yesterday, and seeing the vocalist almost clinging ot him even before they can enter the door, who was he to say no? Besides, he's been craving for some actions as well and to be honest, he had expected rounds after rounds of sex in the next few days but no, the idiot has to order a goddamned tree and decorate it as if he has all the time in the world.

  
Taka let out a horrified gasp at that, the glass figures almost falling down from his grasp, "I—I did not—!"

  
_Now, that's the Taka I prefer._

  
Toru smirked the way he knows that would _infuriate the hell out_ of his lover. He let his eyes get hooded as he inched closer, a dreamy look plastered on his sleep-deprived face.

  
"Oh yeah?" he grinned, "But weren't you saying something like, _oh god, Toru-san, hurry the fuck up or I'll grow old and die here because you're so slow getting out of your pants_ —," he ducked when Taka hauled another garland at him.

  
"GAAAAAH!!! Stop mimicking me! It's fucking creepy!"

  
"But you didn't denied saying that."

  
"I will fucking _end_ you—,"

  
Toru let out a hearty chuckle at that before he captured the huffing vocalist with the bright red garland. Taka's eyes went wide with shock, and a bit of fear because Toru might be planning to strangle him with he fucking decor or something—well, until Toru pulled the garland, effectively dragging the stupefied man and leaned to plant a loud, smacking kiss on his lover's full lips.

  
"Mppphhh?!"

  
Taka's eyes went wide like saucers but after a few moment of just pressing their lips together— _and maybe Toru had licked and bit those plump lips_ —before Taka's eyes fluttered close, parting his lips to allow Toru's tongue into his mouth. The guitarist inwardly grinned at his success on placating his fuming lover, sighing in relief because everything went according to plan and...didn't backfired to hin or something—because if something goes wrong, Taka would be the one to _strangle_ him with the garlands and it would be fucking painful, he knows.

  
Taka moaned, putting the decor on the floor to use his hands and clutch on his crumpled shirt. Toru kept on kissing him, savoring the addicting taste and exploring every nook and cranny of the mouth that he has long mapped with the years of experience in kissing the vocalist, until they had to part to, you know, _stop sucking each other's face_ and breathe.

  
He glanced down on the vocalist's heavily flustered face, his cheeks and the tip of his nose is red, his pair of almond-shaped eyes were a but hazy, and his lips were already swollen, parted and oh-so fucking tempting that Toru had to swoop down a chaste kiss at the corner of the vocalist's mouth before he hopefully smiled up at him, his thumb caressing the apple of Taka's cheek.

  
" _Gomen ne?"_ he husked out, watching as Taka visibly shiver at the sound of his rough, deep voice, "I promise I'll help you decorate _your_ tree later...but let's just stay in bed for a while? It's still too early..."

  
Taka looked at him quizzically, like he's thinking of something, and that Toru should see it as a sign that the vocalist is thinking of a thousand ways to murder him or something, but after a short while, his lover just pouted, nodded, before dumping his blushing face onto Toru's shoulder. The guitarist's hand immediately landed on the small of his back, the other plucking the garland off the vocalist's shoulder.

  
"Ours..." Taka muffled against the fabric of his shirt, "We're gonna decorate _our_ Christmas tree..."

  
Toru smiled at that, as he hummed in agreement, and sat there, feeling Taka's warmth against his body, as his _dirty, ever-perverted_ mind started planning on how they would be enjoying decorating the place later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!
> 
>  
> 
> and here's the [fanart~!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrJgeX8HfvQ/?hl=en)


End file.
